Un encuentro maravilloso
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: De vacaciones con mi familia y de repente me encuentro con alguien maravilloso que podría cambiar mi vida tan solo en unos días y todo antes del Año Nuevo. EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía**

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 1 : EN EL AVIÓN_

_BELLA POV_

Estas serian mis últimas vacaciones antes de empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida ya que el otro año entraría a la universidad. Con mi familia decidimos ir a la playa para pasar año nuevo ya que queríamos un poco de mar, sol y arena. La verdad fue mucha suerte que encontráramos boletos de última hora en la aerolínea para seis personas.

Al llegar al avión fuimos los últimos en subirnos, ya no se me hacia extraño, literalmente la azafata nos miró con una cara como diciendo- si no fuera por ustedes el avión no estaría retrasado- La verdadera razón que complico todo fue que no habíamos caído en cuenta que las sillas eran completamente alejadas unas de otras, mi mamá Renne y mi hermana Nessie les toco en frente casi estaban con el piloto, a mi hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie se encontraban en la mitad del avión y a mi papá Charlie al lado del ala derecha, que vista tan maravillosa le tocó, y a mi imagínense, con la suerte que tengo, me tocó en la penúltima fila, obviamente todos queríamos cambiar de asientos, pero la azafata nos obligo a sentarnos de muy mala gana, especialmente a mí, mire a mis papás y con la mirada los tranquilice para que no hicieran un escándalo.

Ya sentada en mi puesto justo al lado de la ventana me di cuenta que no había nadie a mi lado así que tenía varias posibilidades llamar a mi papá para que se hiciera a mi lado o aprovechar y relajarme en las dos sillas, mientras seguía tratando de hallar una solución de repente se sentó alguien a mi lado.

-Obviamente está no era una de mis posibilidades.

-Disculpa dijiste algo?- Oh rayos siempre hablaba en voz alta

Cuando levanté mi mirada me encontré con el ser más hermoso que había visto en mis 17 años, su cara era simplemente perfecta; cejar perfecta, ojos de un color esmeralda, nariz recta, unos labios espectaculares….

-Hola estas ahí?- creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, porque él me veía con curiosidad

-Ehh si perdón, Hola mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella y tú?

-Edward es un gusto conocerte.

-Estas bien? – le pregunté ya que se veía agitado y preocupado.

-Si estoy bien es que pensamos que perderíamos el avión, así que imagínate la corrida que nos pegamos desde check in hasta aquí.

No pude evitar sonreír ya que no fuimos los únicos que la azafata miro mal.

-Te estás riendo de mi?- preguntó todo indignado

-No para nada, es que no me vas a creer que a mi familia le pasó lo mismo acababa de sentarme cuando tu llegaste, así que me pareció graciosa la situación.

En ese momento empezó a hablar el capitán, seguido de la azafata para dar las indicaciones. En eso sentí una mirada clavada en mi así que me gire y por un momento nuestros ojos verde y chocolate fueron uno, nos separamos en el momento que sentimos el despegue. Cuando apagaron la señal del cinturón decidí sacar mi ipod, justo lo prendí y empezó a sonar " My Heart" de Paramore, no dude en sacar mi collar en forma de mariposa, este me acordaba todas las aventuras que habíamos pasados juntas.

-Recordando? Me preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Si es un regalo muy especial.

-De tu familia? Amigas? Novio tal vez?

-Si de mi novio, no mentiras fueron mis amigas del grupo de Danzas del colegio, fue el regalo que me dieron el último día.

-Wow entonces debes ser una excelente bailarina- esa sonrisa me mató

-Bueno no es por presumir pero todo lo que me encanta hacer lo hago bastante bien…. Y mi bostezo fue muy oportuno.

-Estas cansada si quieres duerme por mí no hay problema.

-Gracias

La verdad si estaba cansada, eso de viajar en el último vuelo del día. Me acomode, baje el asiento y cerré los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero estaba temblando, sentí que me iba a dar hipotermia. Escuche la voz de Edward diciéndole a la azafata que si le podía traer una cobija, así que abrí los ojos y dije

-Como no se me pudo ocurrir antes, Señorita-

-Bella no te preocupes esa la pedí para ti- nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mí, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle.

-Gracias

Llego la azafata y le dio la cobija y el la extendió sobre mí con mucho cuidado.

-Edward te molesta que me recueste sobre ti?- cuando le hice la pregunta ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que dije.- Igual si te incomoda, yo puedo…

-Shh claro que no me incomoda ven

Me sentía en el paraíso Edward era muy cómodo, definitivamente este era mi cielo personal, pero como todo tiene que acabar sentí un fuerte movimiento, así que me levante asustada y me di cuenta que el avión parecía como si saltara, las azafatas corrían de un lado a otro. Me quede completamente paralizada, tenía mucho miedo de morir así en medio de la nada.

-Bella estas bien? No te preocupes es por la tormenta pero tranquila que en pocos minutos ya pasará.

No podía responderle mi cuerpo estaba paralizado siempre que subo a un avión este es mi mayor miedo que no vuelva a pisar tierra y todo haya acabado. De repente sentí como una corriente pasaba por mi mano y llegaba hasta mi estomago despertando esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago, levante la mirada y me di cuenta que me estaba agarrando la mano para tranquilizarme. Solo lo pude apretar más y mirarlo a los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así pero la azafata ya estaba diciendo que había pasado el peligro y que por nuestra seguridad permaneciéramos en los asientos. Edward me soltó la mano como si hubiera hecho algo malo, se alejo de mi lo que más pudo, definitivamente me sentí rechazada.

Después de querer durar para siempre en el avión ahora quería que aterrizara no soportaba ver como Edward no me miraba. Pero me pudo más la curiosidad.

-Edward hice algo malo estas bien?

-Ehh si Bella no te preocupes- y se volvió a voltear. Justo cuando el piloto avisaba que en 5 minutos estaríamos en tierra, Edward se volteo y me pregunto:

-Bella cuántos años tienes?- lo juró esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa

-Tengo 17 por?

-En serio?

-Si yo sé que parezco como de 15 pero si el otro año entro a la Universidad y cumplo los 18, yo se que..- me volvió a callar y solo me dijo

-Perfecto porque yo tengo 18.

Ya al aterrizar no sabía si Edward y yo nos volveríamos a ver.

-Bella sabes dónde te vas a quedar estos días?

- No la verdad no

-Ahh que lastima

-Pero si quieres puedes darme tu número de celular y seguimos hablando.- No dude en dárselo estaba más que entusiasmada de volver a verlo.

-Entonces Edward seguimos hablando- salí del asiento y recogí mi bolso de mano que estaba en la portamaletas de arriba y definitivamente me sentí muy sexy ya que él me estaba mirando de abajo hacia arriba.

-Ehh Bella….- se veía todo bonito nervioso.

-Dime?

-Se te olvidan tus gafas deberías colocártelas con el sol y todo eso- se le veía que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Jajaja Edward, creo que se te olvido que está de noche; y no hay sol- escuche un murmullo de él diciendo- que estúpido que soy claro-.

-Adiós Edward

-Adiós Bella, espero verte pronto

Y así fue como me aleje por el pasillo viéndolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bella estas bien?

-Si mamá todo bien

Yo se que ella sospechaba algo, pero no me importaba en estos momentos la felicidad que sentía era única….. Hasta qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste esta nueva idea, es un Mini Fic de Año Nuevo va a tener 5 o 6 capitulos, los subiré durante está semana. Me gustaria que me dijeran que quieren que suceda con los protagonistas, un encuentro y en donde? lo que sea? y que tal les parecio el primer capitulo! Comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que sea !<strong>

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Mañana actualizó! Bye **

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía****

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 2: El AEROPUERTO _

_BELLA POV_

Mi papá llego corriendo a decirnos que todavía no podíamos coger un taxi, ya que el supuesto lugar que habíamos reservado lo estaban ocupando una familia y no se irían hasta el 31, así que la señora de la agencia estaba tratando de averiguar en otro lugar si contaban con alguna disponibilidad, me sentía frustrada y desesperada, a esta hora ya no llegaban vuelos y el personal se había ido, con decirles que nos tocó rogarle a uno de los gerentes que nos dejara quedarnos aquí, porque ya nos iba a echar como perros. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba hablando.

-Tengo hambre!-

-Emmet creo que todos necesitamos algo de comida por qué no te callas hijo- no se imaginan la cara que tenía mi padre eso es algo que lo saca de malgenio tener hambre.

-Pues si papá pero que hago, no es mi culpa que la señora con la que hablaste no haya sido confiable- ughh detesto cuando tengo que meterme en estas peleas.

-Se pueden callar los dos por favor, sería lo mejor para todos.- mi mamá tenía que poner un poco de orden con estos trogloditas.

Nos fuimos con Nessie y Rose a explorar a ver si encontrábamos a algo de comida para tranquilizar a todas estas fieras, llevábamos como 20 minutos caminando y viendo miles y miles de locales hasta que por fin logramos encontrar un lugar que no tuviera reja ni candados, así que estábamos tan contentas hasta que Rose hablo:

-Espera Nessie no des un paso más, oigan en serio no se les hace extraño que todo estén cerrados y justo este no, tengo presentimiento, esperen miremos bien- definitivamente esa era mi cuñada siempre mirando más allá de las cosas y sacando conclusiones acertadas, la primera vez que la vi, pensé como se le ocurre a Emmet meterse con una modelo, y justo al poco tiempo de haber entrado a la universidad, simplemente que le pasa; pero la verdad era otra porque se conocieron en diferentes clases que compartían ya que Emmet estaba estudiando Ing. Industrial y Rosalie Ing. Mecánica , lo que cautivo a mi hermano no solo fue su esplendido físico con esos ojos azules como el cielo o sus largos rizos dorados, sino que también es una mujer temeraria y decidida, y era un claro ejemplo que lo que dicen de las rubias es solo un mito. Volviendo al presente

-Nessie trajiste en tu bolso los binoculares que te dimos en navidad- pregunto Rose, aunque yo creería que esa pregunta sobraba para mi hermanita menor, ella con 10 años de edad, es la persona más preparada para ocasiones como esta, ella tiene su excusa de "lo llevo por si se presenta una emergencia" así que todo lo tienes dentro de ese morral, todo lo que tú lo necesitas ella lo saca, ah menciones que es una Scout "Siempre Lista".

-Si Rose pero dime los normales o los infrarrojos?- si ven completamente preparada.

En ese momento me sorprendió lo que hizo Rose, saco sus polvos y esparció un poco en el aire, para que de repente aparecieran unos rayos protegiendo totalmente el local, uso los binoculares para identificar a lo lejos el interruptor de apagado, lo que me puso a pensar quien iría a apagarlo.

-Bueno Nessie nos harías los honores?

-Ehh Rose deberías decirle a Bells yo no soy tan flexible como ella.- y eso es gracias a los experimentos que hizo mi mamá conmigo cuando era pequeña, estuve en Ballet y luego en Gimnasia Rítmica, hasta que di con mi verdadero hobbie el Grupo de Danza.

-Bella tú sabes que si no fuera una emergencia no harías esto, pero no estaremos vivos si no logramos comer algo.

Tengo que aceptar que miedo si tenis, que pasa si me caigo y enciendo la alarma y nos llevan todos a la cárcel y no podemos disfrutar nuestra estadía aquí, pero definitivamente era más la necesidad de comer que otra cosa. Con cuidado empecé con mi pierna derecha pasando la primera línea y acomodarme, para poder agacharme y de inmediato hacer el arco y girar la cabeza lentamente hasta moverme entre dos líneas más en esta misma posición, después mire y me di cuenta que había un espacio preciso para hacer un media luna y luego una parada de manos y así con el pie derecho logro apagar el interruptor. Me pare y me di cuenta que ya estaba reunida toda mi familia de nuevo y me estaban aplaudiendo y escuche un grito por parte de todo que decía exactamente lo mismo:

-COMIDA!

Así fue como entre todos logramos hacernos diferentes clases de tipos de perros calientes, cada uno adecuándolo a su selección del menú, en definitiva comimos como si no hubiera mañana, al terminar dejamos el dinero al lado de la caja registradora y Nessie con uno de sus dardos le dio a todo el interruptor, así que volvió todo a la normalidad como si no hubiéramos hecho nada.

Ya eran por lo menos las 2am y después de toda esta comida lo que menos quiera era dormir, pero a mi hermoso y especial hermanito se le ocurrieron diferentes juegos para pasar el rato, como el siempre dice si la diversión no viene a mí, yo voy a la diversión. Hicimos dos equipos: Nessi, Emmet y Papá; y el otro Mamá, Rose y yo.

PRIMER JUEGO: Silla Rápida

Cogimos unas sillas, que se encontraban dentro de los cubículos de las señoritas que trabajaban dando los tiquetes, esas sillas que tienen ruedas. En este juego participaron mi mamá y mi papá, tenían que recorrer arrastrando la silla con sus cuerpos por todo el pasillo y girar en el cono y devolverse, en el comienzo todo iba muy parejo hasta que al girar, mi mamá no tuvo dificultades en girar y le cogió ventaja a papá así que el primer punto fue para nosotras.

SEGUNDO JUEGO: Sube el más rápido

Prendimos las escaleras eléctricas y el objetivo era subirlas las que descendían en menor tiempo posible, aquí obviamente lo jugaron mi hermano y Rose, los tiempos fueron 3:10 y 3:30, aquí el ganador fue Emmet.

TERCER Y ÚLTIMO JUEGO: Carrera de Obstáculos

Esta ya seria la que definiría al equipo ganador, así que construimos diferentes estaciones con actividades, cada uno se acomodo en su puesto asignado y empezó el juego, la primera estación se trataba de deslizarse con una bandeja de comida por el corredor donde a mí me esperaba mamá y a Nessie la esperaba papá, después se tenían que deslizar por la baranda de las escalera y entregarle la bandera respectiva a Rose y Emmet los cuales tenían que volver a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al portamaletas donde de nuevo los esperábamos con Nessie, y ya al final nosotras lograríamos subir una cuerda y colocar la bandera, todo iba absolutamente bien mi equipo iba ganando, yo llegue primero que Nessie a la cuerda pero ella me jalo el zapato y se me calló lo cual le dio ventaja de subir y ganar.

-GANAMOS!, por eso te quiero tanto hermanita en el amor y en el juego todo se vale- Emmet no paraba de gritar su victoria. Y nosotras diciéndole que no ve valían ya que hicieron trampa.

Después de un buen rato de discusión se escucho el celular de mi papá, era que le estaban diciendo que por fin habían encontrado un lugar para nosotros, así que no dudamos en buscar un taxi e irnos del muy divertido aeropuerto.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a un edificio de unos 5 apartamentos cerca al mar, llegamos y era un poco diferente a lo que queríamos pero, era acogedor y tenia las camas respectivas para todos nosotros; la habitación principal, con su propio baño y al lado estaba la otra habitación con dos camarotes. Luego estaba la cocina, la sala con un muy lindo televisor, el comedor y sin contar una maravillosa terraza con una vista muy hermosa del mar. Llegamos tan cansados que lo único que hicimos fue dormir. A lo lejos escuchaba mi celular sonando y lo que no sabía es que justo me iba a llamar mi príncipe del avión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste , es un Mini Fic de Año Nuevo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el segundo cap, Comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que sea !<strong>

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

** Bye**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía****

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 3: El ENCUENTRO _

_BELLA POV_

Me desperté un poco perdida ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Al ver la habitación de mi cuenta que el resto ya se había levantado, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Papá y Emmet, ellos estaban viendo televisión, y me pregunte que se habían hecho las demás.

-Papá qué hora es?

-Hija son las 5pm- con razón fui la ultima en despertar, había dormido como 10 horas.

-Donde están Mamá, Rose y Nessie?

-Decidieron ir al supermercado para tener comida, para nuestra estadía aquí.

-Y ustedes porque no fueron?- vi como los dos bajaban sus cabezas avergonzados y no decían ni una palabra así que supuse que habían hecho un trato, pero no les había salido tan bien como querían.

_-_Bueno hermanita la verdad es que ellas fueron las tramposas, nos jugaron sucio, porque nos avisaron en pleno partido y pues estaba en la mejor parte así que ellas muy amables nos dijeron que nos quedáramos y antes de salir gritaron, se quedan pero ustedes hacen la comida.

Los deje ahí viendo la tv, así que decidí que era hora de cambiarme más acorde al clima, tome un short de jean con una camisa de color blanca de tirantas y me entre a bañar, hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba de una ducha, se me relajaron todos los músculos y me quito el calor que tenia. Fui por mi celular para saber la hora y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas una de Ángela mi mejor amiga y casi me da un infarto a ver que las otras dos eran de Edward, estaba tan emocionada que decidí salir al balcón disimuladamente y llamarlo. Me contesto hasta el tercer timbrazo.

-Hola- cuando decidí llamarlo no había pensado ni siquiera en que iba a decirle, ugh yo y mis actos impulsivos.

-Bella estas ahí?

-Ehh si, Hola Edward como vas?

-Bien Bella

-Bueno Edward me llamaste y estaba dormida así que…

-Bella en serio no me tienes que decir mentiras, si no querías o no podías contestar, por mi no hay problema.

-No Edward lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, lo que pasó fue que…- no yo porque le tendría que explicar.

-Sabes que Edward si no me crees, es tu culpa. Adiós.

-NO BELLA, perdón es que me enoje, es que pensé que lo que pasó, a ti no te había importado, cambiando de tema en serio me gustaría saber donde estas alojada.

-Edward me vas a tomar por despistada pero no se la dirección, lo que si te puedo decir es que tengo una vista hermosa de un maravilloso atardecer.

-Sabes Bella yo también tengo una hermosa vista, se trata de una hermosa mujer que está en un balcón y justo está mirando el mar- no podía creer el debe estar en un hotel de una zona exclusiva viendo mujeres, y todas esa zorras rondándolo como si fueran buitres, que rabia.

-Bella porque no miras hacia abajo y dejas de caminar de un lado para el otro como un gatito enojado.

Y mire hacia abajo y efectivamente el estaba al lado de la piscina, no se podía ver más perfecto, mi imaginación no era nada comparado con la realidad.

-Edward como supiste que yo estaba aquí? Que haces allá abajo?

-Bueno Bella la verdad es que me estoy quedando en el apartamento del segundo piso, y cuando empezamos a hablar, es cuche tu voz muy cerca, así que mira, el destino nos reunió de nuevo.- estaba tan ilusionada porque esto quería decir que podría ser el comienzo de algo muy hermoso. Hasta que escuche una voz femenina llamándolo y diciéndole:

-Eddie recuerda que me tienes que ayudar con la maleta por que recuerda que hoy duermo contigo.- Mierda, tienes novia soy una imbécil.

-Bueno Edward yo te dejo, que te están buscando, mejor te dejo tranquilo, Chao. – No quise seguir escuchando así que entre y me quede esperando en la sala hasta que llegaran y pudiera empezar a cocinar y desaparecer este sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Ugh! Pues si toda la mañana he estado de un humor de perros, ya estoy cansada y llevo dos días aquí, estoy triste, histérica y todo por ser tan tonta por lo de ayer y mi adorada familia lo completo esta mañana, haciendo todo el ruido posible, y lo peor es que saben que odio con todo mi corazón que me despierten, todo porque vamos a hacer una caminata matutina, pues si de nuevo me dejaron sola, traté de dormir durante una hora, tratando de todas las maneras posibles y no pude, así que lo único que hacía para despejarme fue empezar a arreglar el apartamento, arregle las camas, luego la sala y el comedor, la cocina, así que tenía tiempo de sobra de hacer un delicioso desayuno , claro ya con todo limpio, me sentía tan bien, hasta qué.<p>

-Hermanita, mira todas las conchitas que encontré, las voy a colocar en mi cuarto cuando volvamos a casa y poder tener una nueva colección, mira todas son tan hermosas, mientras papá y Emmet estaban corriendo alrededor de la playa, mamá y Rose hacían su rutina de aeróbico, fue muy divertido la próxima tienes que venir- no le puse nada de atención de lo que dije lo único que me estaba fijando es como venían lleno de arena y el piso, ya estaba hecho un desastre.

-QUE LES PASA NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE TODO ESTABA LIMPIO, COSA QUE USTEDES NUNCA DE DARIAN CUENTA! Y APARTE ME DESPERTARON ESTA MAÑANA POR UNA BOBADA-

-Bella mira- dijo Rose

-Bells hija-dijo mamá

-Bella-dijo Emmet

-Hermanita-Dijo Nessie

-Hija- y por ultimo hablo papá

-QUE QUIEREN?

-SE QUEMA EL DESAYUNO- todos me gritaron al mismo tiempo y claro si ya estaba saliendo humo de la sanduchera, se había regado el chocolate, el jugo de naranja se había esparcido por el piso y sin mencionar que los huevos estaban negros, estaba cansada todo lo que hacía me salía mal.

Después del incidente que tuve, no podía reclamarles a mis padres después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, aparte solo estaba actuando como una adolescente hormonal que no me di cuenta que solo los estaba lastimando, así que me dispuse a hacer que esta viaje fuera lo más perfecto que podría ser. Ya quería salir de este apartamento así que les propuse que saliéramos a la playa a tomar un poco de sol, y disfrutar del clima tan espectacular que estaba haciendo afuera.

Rose me recomendó que me colocará mi vestido de baño de color fucsia, con líneas de diferentes colores, me dijo que si quería salir a brillar en la playa tenía que vestirme como tal, y si esa era una ventaja tener a Rose, la adoro como una hermana igual que a Nessie prácticamente y es bueno tener a alguien más o menos de tu edad, para poder hablar y obviamente pedir un consejo.

Sali con una faldita de color blanco y mis sandalias plateadas, con mamá y Rose nos quedamos en las sillas bronceándonos mientras mi papá retaba a Emmet si podría nadar más rápido que Nessie. Cuando de repente escuche la única voz que no pensé que volvería a oír.

-Emmet, Nessie, Hola! Por aquí!- era la voz que le hablo ayer a Edward, no puede ser esto era completamente increíble y como rayos esa conocía a mis hermanos. Cuando mire me quede estática, era preciosa nada comparado conmigo, tenía una belleza única, con sus ojos de color azul grisáceo y tenía una carita de pura muñeca, claro con razón Edward la prefería. Me volví a recostar sobre la silla cuando me recosté y algo, o mejor dicho alguien me estaba haciendo sombra, así que abrí los ojos y me encontré con el mismo verde esmeralda de mis sueños y a la vez pesadillas.

**Espero que les guste , es un Mini Fic de Año Nuevo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el tercer cap, Comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que sea !**

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Bye**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía******

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 4: MALENTENDIDO_

_BELLA POV_

-Edward te puedes ir me cubres el sol?

-Bella necesitamos hablar

-No lo creo

-Bella no puedes pensar cosas que no son ciertas, está bien si no quieres hablar entonces ven conmigo.

-Ahora si te pasaste, como quieres irte conmigo mientras tu novia está aquí y justamente con mis hermanos, sabes qué no tienes vergüenza mejor vete-

-Wow eran solo celos- la forma en que lo dijo con esa sonrisa hermosa y a la vez compradora que me derretía al verlo, ni siquiera pude hablarle por que esa era la verdad, así que decidí darme la vuelta y colocarme las gafas de sol y no ponerle cuidado. Sentí como lentamente se iba, me consideraba victoriosa, pero todo se derrumbo de repente cuando Renne me llamó:

-Bella hija ven y conoces a unos nuevos amigos- pues la verdad para mí no eran muy nuevos que digamos.

Me paré lentamente, así para acostumbrarme y verlos de manera imparcial y que todo lo que sintiera por Edward quedara completamente camuflado.

-Bella mira te presentamos a los Cullen- ya me di cuenta de donde viene tanta belleza, habían una pareja de unos 40 años y eso por mucho, el hombre, alto, rubio, ojos color verde azulado y la mujer con una cara muy linda ojos color miel y el cabellos color marrón claro.

-Mucho gusto Bella, tus padres han hablado mucho de ti, me presento yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Ese, y ellos son mis hijos Edward y Alice.

La verdad no se qué fue lo que paso después porque solo tenía la mirada fija en los hermanos Cullen, como era posible que la halla embarrado de tal manera, aparte que le hice una escena de celos, y ni siquiera le deje hablar, debí haber quedado de maleducada, por no haber salido esta mañana.

-Un gusto conocerlos, Sr y Sra. Cullen, espero que mis papas hayan hablado bien de mi-

-No Bella por favor Esme y Carlisle nada más y por increíble que suene toda tu familia nos habló maravillas de ti, qué pena que el dolor de cabeza no te permitió venir con nosotros esta mañana, pero en otra ocasión será te parece.

-Jajaja, Claro.

-Hola Bella es un gusto conocerte, y Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti casi cuñada- me quede pasmada aparte que me abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y obviamente lo ultimo me lo dijo al oído, así que no se si gracias al calor que estaba haciendo podría decir que mi sonrojo era causado por el sol, en lugar de ser causa de las palabras de Alice.

-Ahh, gracias Alice.

Nuestros padres decidieron ir a buscar unos refrescos, mientras mi Emmet, Rose, Nessie y Alice, estaban hablando muy animadamente y jugando dentro del agua, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que hablar con él, pero tenía tanta vergüenza que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Por favor literalmente le dije a Alice "zorra".

-Bella estas bien parece que vas a empezar a hiperventilar-era algo que siempre me pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa y la presión se apoderaba de mi.

-Ed ..war..d, en m..i.. bo..lso..- ya no podía decirle nada más se me estaba yendo el aire y necesitaba mi inhalador, me sentía mareada y empecé a ver todo borroso, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Estaba completamente desorientada, lo último que me acordaba era que estaba con Edward en la playa y ahora sentí que estaba en algo suave y cálido, mire y me di cuenta que era una habitación, pero no era de nuestro apartamento, era color azul claro con gris, me empecé a preocupar, y que tal que me hubiera caído o desmayado y todo fue una ilusión y que no había vuelto a ver a Edward y que me tenían secuestrada y nadie sabía dónde estaba y sería la última vez que viera a mis padres, todas esa ideas se desaparecieron cuando vi a Edward entrando con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y creo que unas pastillas, lo que me causo mucha gracias por que el no me había visto despierta y entonces estaba tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarme, más dulce.

-Edward- no sabía que al llamarlo se iba a asustar tanto, que casi derrama toda el agua.

-Bella qué bueno que ya despertaste, me diste un buen susto, pensé que te podría pasar algo muy grave, no sabía que querías decir con lo del bolso, así que llame a todos pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que te habías desmayado en mis brazos, rápido todos te trajimos a nuestro apartamento por lo que es más cercano, mi papá te examino por lo que es médico y dijo que fue un ataque de asma momentáneo, pero que ya todo estaría bien, todos decidieron salir a comer algo, perdón Bella si hubiera actuado antes no estarías acá. Y-

-Edward cállate si, sabias que te ves muy lindo cuando estas nervioso y hablas mucho, además no fue tu culpa es algo que me pasa desde que era pequeña, pero no me pidas perdón que si hay una persona que te debería pedir perdón debo ser yo. No sabes cuánto lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije y pensar que tu tenias novia, y ponerme tan brava, además yo no tenía derecho a celarte ni nada por el estilo, solo somos amigos y pensé que las cosas eran diferentes fui una tonta por pensar que…

-Shhh, Bella ahora soy yo el que quiere que guardes silencio, pero ya todo quedo en el pasado los dos nos equivocamos pero tranquila todo fue un malentendido, y me gusto mucho que sintieras celos, porque eso significa que sientes algo más por mí.

Sentía como cada vez nos íbamos acercando más y como el sentimiento era mutuo y sentía cada vez más cerca su cuerpo y su boca, especialmente su boca, no me di cuenta cuando cerré los ojos solamente estaba sintiendo como su aliento y su respiración las sentía más cerca cuando.

-Hola ya llegamos!- actuamos tan rápido y automático que yo me recosté y Edward se alcanzo a parar y sentarse en el mueble de la esquina. Entraron los Cullen y mi familia.

-Bella como sigues?

-Bien Esme muchas gracias.

-Pero hermanita estas toda roja pareces un tomate, te volvió la fiebre o algo así- Emmet siempre tan oportuno, hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta gracias a Dios Alice hablo.

-Bueno ya dejémosla descansar a parte tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para esta noche-

-Esta noche? Qué ocurre?

-Bueno Bells queremos salir a comer además me encanta pasar tiempo con los Cullen- Nessie estaba muy emocionada así que supongo que ninguno fue capaz de decirle que no habría ninguna salida.

El restaurante, era hermoso estaba alumbrado y se encontraba en pleno muelle, era tan mágico, durante toda la noche me sentí en una gran familia, ya todo estaba perfecto, Alice me presento a su novio Jasper que justo llego para la cena, es el hombre perfecto para Ali, me doy cuenta porque es un equilibrio perfecto al igual que Rose y Emmet, tienes sueños tan distintos pero estarían dispuestos a realizarlo juntos por el amor que sienten por el otro, simplemente me divertí como nunca porque sentí que entre todos estábamos tan conectados, como si este fuera el lugar en el que todos pertenecíamos.

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando Edward me dijo que tenía que decirme algo, así que le dije que en media hora nos veríamos al lado de la piscina, solo esperé que todo se quedaran dormidos para ir al encuentro con mi príncipe.

-Hola-

-Bella quería preguntarte algo?- se veía tan nervioso y a la vez tan ansioso

-Dime –

-Te gustaría que mañana saliéramos por la mañana a caminar por la playa?- porque siempre que creo que me va a decir algo importante me sale con unas cosas.

-Claro Edward a qué hora te parece?

-Pues me gustaría que fuera como a las 5am para poder ver el amanecer juntos, si te parece? Otra persona me llega a decir eso y yo le digo que le pasa yo tengo derecho a dormir, además es un simple amanecer.

-Me parece perfecto. – pero es que con él me iría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Bueno entonces que descanses- cuando vi como se acercaba tuve tantas ganas de completar lo que habíamos dejado, pero solo me dio un beso en la frente, quede un poco decepcionada pero todo sería mejor mañana.

**Espero que les guste , es un Mini Fic de Año Nuevo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el cuarto cap, Comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que sea !**

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Bye**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


	5. Chapter 5

********DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía********

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 5: ACTIVIDADES_

_BELLA POV_

Estaba muy entusiasmada, apena si pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, es que nunca había sentido este sentimiento, ni con Alec que fue mi primer novio duramos 6 meses, pero igual todo era tan nuevo yo tenía 15 años y era como entrar una zona desconocida, no se puede decir que fue algo serio, siempre fuimos tan amigos que nunca pude verlo como algo más, estuvimos juntos por buscar sensaciones nuevas y todo eso que hacia parte de la adolescencia, por eso la manera en que veo a Edward es tan distinta.

Antes de salir deje una nota pegada en la puerta que decía:

-ME FUI A CAMINAR UN POCO POR LA PLAYA NOS VEMOS ALLÁ

Sabía que ellos saldrían a las 7am así que no había ningún problema, cuando baje lo vi esperándome al lado de la salida del edificio, así que sin hacer mucho ruido le cubrí los ojos.

-Quién soy?-

-Mmmm… no la verdad no sé… porque las que pueden ser no están aquí..

-Edward, acabas de arruinar el momento, además qué dejaste muchas conquistas en casa?- me dolía preguntarle eso porque tenía que ir conociendo más de él

-No ninguna.- bueno le creo

-Aunque un par de acosadoras no sobran

-Sabes Edward dejemos hablar de tu repertorio y vamos que ya casi va a amanecer.

El me guió hasta una parte que no conocía era como una gran roca con forma de cueva, nos acomodamos ha esperar al sol salir, cuando de repente Edward sujetó mi mano y así vimos como el sol se tornaba de color naranja y a su alrededor se empezaba a despejar el cielo, poco a poco fue saliendo y mostrando si belleza dejando un cielo de color azul claro. Fue la media horas más maravillosa de mi vida.

-Bells te parece si vamos a trotar un rato- Si ven este hombre hace todo lo que yo no espero y si me pregunta de la familia yo soy la que menos estado físico tiene.

-Claro Edward tienes que saber que yo- no termine de hablar cuando ya lo vi y corriendo y desde lo lejos gritándome

-Alcánzame si puedes!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero estaba muerta, y al ni siquiera se le notaba que había corrido, yo estaba llena de sudor y respirando entre cortado y el intacto y no sé si era por los rayos de sol que acariciaban su piel y lo hacían ver más hermoso de lo que es.

-Bella si quieres tómame una foto que esas te duran más.

-Ahh en serio ven aquí-

Rápidamente lo tumbe a la arena, ya que estaba despistado, empezamos a reírnos y rodar en la arena, por ver quién tenía más fuerza, hasta que todo se quedo en silencio y tuvimos otro momento en que todo el mucho desaparecía, y ya me sentí decidida para tocar sus dulces labios, y me di cuenta nuestras miradas se dirigían de los ojos a los labios, casa vez más cerca hasta que

-Mamá, ya la encontré, aunque creo que no ha caminado mucho que digamos- Si otra vez avergonzada, frustrada y con unas inmensas ganas de matar a mi adorado hermanito.

Nos levantamos del suelo, nos fuimos con nuestras respectivas familias, ya que cada una de estas tenía un rutina en mi familia, las mujeres hacemos diferentes rutinas de aeróbicos mientras los hombres iban de un lado al otro de la playa, mientras hacia la rutina no podía dejar de pensar en Edward quería decirle los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban formando en mí, pero necesitaba algo que me confirmara que el siente lo mismo o algo parecido, así que mire a mi alrededor y la única persona que necesitaba me estaba viendo.

Me despedí con una abrazo de Edward, y muy ansiosa porque ya quería empezar a ejecutar mi plan. Solo tenía que hacer lo que Alice me había dicho y esperar que ella me ayudara, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Llegue y las encontré listas, Rose le dio a Alice que mi mejor bikini era el azul rey, ya que según ella me resaltaba el tono de mi piel y acentuaba mis curvas que yo creería no son muchas. Me dieron una crema que dejaría mi piel brillante con los rayos del sol. Me dijeron que Edward estaría mirando por el balcón, así que no se me podría ocurrir mirar hacia arriba, baje las escaleras cuidadosamente y esperaba la señal para poder salir. Fue cuando Alice grito:

-Bells acuérdate de la toalla-

-Ya la llevo Ali

Empecé dejando mis cosas en la mesa, me solté el cabello, tratando de hacerlo muy lento, luego me quite la salida de baño y me fui directo a la regadera para poder entrar a la piscina, nunca había hecho algo así pero en serio quería que Edward viniera. Entré a la piscina y me cautivo el agua, siempre me gustó la natación así que empecé a nadar los diferentes estilos que sabía y relajándome relajar por el movimiento del agua con mi cuerpo.

Estaba flotando desde hace como cinco minutos cuando logre escuchar su hermosa voz desde arriba.

-Pero miren una sirena, pero sabes te falta aprender un par de técnicas, yo como soy todo un profesional-

-Ahh sí entonces porque no bajas y me lo demuestras o tienes miedo a darte cuenta que soy mejor que tú?- lo mire desafiándolo, porque algo que he aprendido acerca de él es que no le gusto que lo reten.

Así fue como la primera parte del plan estaba completa, había logrado que Edward me acompañara en la piscina, y sin mencionar como quede cuando bajo con la toalla en mano, con su traje de baño, mostrando sus abdominales no tan pronunciados, pero simplemente perfectos.

-Bella te ves hermosa

-Gracias tú no te quedas atrás

Empezamos a hablar de las experiencias en natación, luego pasamos a lo que nos gusta hacer, supe que ama la música, que estudia medicina y quiere convertirse en pediatra, yo le conté que estudiaría literatura que mi sueño era poder escribir una libro, todo iba tan bien, cuando él empezó a tirarme agua en toda la cara, no lo dejaría, así que empezamos a jugar como niños, cuando sentí que todos nuestros amigos se juntaron, no me molesto ya que sabía que Edward al menos sentía atracción por mí, su cuerpo, sus gestos, su trato conmigo me lo demostraba estaba tan feliz.

Le pedimos a los muchachos que fueran por bebidas, pero de repente llegaron tres mujeres, y abrazaron a Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello, empecé a ver todo rojo, quienes eran y que se creían entrando así, este era un edificio privado, bueno la verdad todo eso no me importaba, lo que me enfurecía es que fuera con Edward, todo iba muy bien con él hasta que se aparecieron. Fui hacia donde estaba Alice porque no me aguantaba, las ganas de saber quiénes eran.

-Ali quienes son ellas?

-Oh no son las zorras más grandes, que mierda hacen aquí?

-Como así?

-Bueno Bells te presento a Jessica y Lauren las fans de mi hermanito. Pero tranquilas que son unas estúpidas, y siempre quieren aprovecharse de la caballerosidad de mi hermano.

Y si me daba cuenta que el trataba de volverse a acercar donde estábamos pero no podía, así que fui a defender lo mío y decirles sutilmente que se podían ir, cuando llegue escuche y vi algo que me dejo helada y fuera de base.

-Edward nos parece el colmo que te hallas venido sin avisarnos, nos toco averiguar por cielo y tierra donde estabas? Además nos prometiste que tendrías una maravillosa noche con nosotras, el 31 de Diciembre, pues no se tu pero como lo cumplirías si estabas por aquí.

-Jessica no se dé que me estás hablando

-Hay Eddie, mi Eddie no me digas eso ven te lo recuerdo

Y fue cuando lo empezó a besar de una forma tan grotesca, pero lo que me sorprendió es como el no hacía nada, y se dejaba manipular. Estaba muy enojada, porque ella si podía tocar sus labios y yo no, las lágrimas de frustración empezaron a salir, así que decidí no hacer un espectáculo e irme de ahí.

Cuando sentí que Edward me llamaba y corría hacia mí, pero su mirada era de enojo.

-Bella que te pasa porque te pones así?

-Edward en serio estoy más que bien, porque no te devuelves con tus amigas, si es que las puedo llamar así

-Si ves Bella otra vez entendiendo mal, no es lo que parece ellas no son nada, así que no empieces además ni siquiera te entiendo porque mierda te pones así-

-NO SABES PORQUE ME PONGO ASÍ? NO HE SIDO CLARA! EDWARD DESDE QUE TE VI ME GUSTASTE Y MUCHO ¡! NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI NI UN MINUTO PORQUE TE AMO!

**Espero que les guste , es un Mini Fic de Año Nuevo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el quinto cap, Comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que sea !**

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Bye**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía****

**Un encuentro maravilloso**

_Chapter 6: TE AMO_

_BELLA POV_

Hoy es el último día del año 2011, este año fue muy lindo, yo por ejemplo acabé con honores el colegio, estoy muy agradecida por hice una verdaderas amigas, que se que si las llamo en cualquier momento me contestarían, tengo una familia increíble mi mamá es el regalo más grande que podría tener en la vida es como mi inspiración de lo que quiero ser, mi papá que es mi superhéroe dentro y fuera de la casa, ni hermano que es mi niño consentido y mi hombre sobreprotector, mi cuñada que es lo opuesto a mí, mi confidente y mi amiga y como podría a olvidar a ese pedazo de mujer Nessie, es la luz de mis ojos es la persona que quiero poder ayudar en su adolescencia a enfrentar todo lo que se le presenté, esa hermana mayor que está dispuesta a dejar muchas cosas por ayudarle a superar una crisis hormonal, a ese que le cuente sobre los chicos y su fututo primer novio.

Ahora que estoy aquí en la playa esperando que sean las 12 y un nuevo comienzo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, obviamente no todo fue bueno, también entre en desesperación pero todo fue parte de mi proceso, estoy con un vestido de color blanco y viendo a mi alrededor mucha felicidad ya que todos decidieron dar paso a la alegría de la víspera del nuevo año.

Agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de estar aquí, de haber crecido en esta semana, y darme cuenta que no todo lo que uno quieres se puede cumplir, no todo lo que sueño es un hecho seguro, porque la vida no es más que un camino que tu construyes y decides por dónde ir, porque si esta noche soy así de feliz es porque me dieron la oportunidad de encontrarme y …

-Amor en que piensas?- ahí estaba mi reciente novio sujetándome de la cintura y abrazándome. Y todo esto gracias a que

_FLASHBACK_

-NO SABES PORQUE ME PONGO ASÍ? NO HE SIDO CLARA! EDWARD DESDE QUE TE VI ME GUSTASTE Y MUCHO ¡! NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI NI UN MINUTO PORQUE TE AMO!

-EN SERIO ME AMAS?-

-CLARO IDIOTA PERO LO UNICO QUE HAS PROVOCADO ES QUE DERRAME LÁGRIMAS POR TI

-GRACIAS

-QUE?

-QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, PORQUE FUI UN ESTUPIDO POR NO DECIRTELO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

Después de que grito las últimas palabras, su respiración estaba entrecortada y yo estaba flotando en una inmensa nube, era el sentimiento más hermoso que podría existir, que algo tan hermoso no sea de una persona, sea mutuo el amor.

-Sabes Bella hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo

-Solo hazlo- esperaba que él estuviera pensando el mismo que yo.

Fue acercando su cuerpo al mío, con su mano me acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla, con su dedo delineo mi boca, mientras tanto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales encontré un brillo único y especial, así fue como empecé a cerrar mis ojos y sentir su aliento en mi, juntamos los labios de una manera tierna y cálida, acercándonos cada vez más como fuera posible, empezando una lucha por demostrar todos nuestros sentimientos guardados dando paso a la pasión y deseo. Mis manos buscan su pelo acariciándolo lentamente, mientras sus manos van descendiendo hasta llegar y posicionarme en mi cintura, encontrando el lugar donde pertenecemos.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Pienso en lo mucho que aprendí y conseguí este año.- porque ahora tengo unos suegros maravillosos, tengo a mi doctor y mi decoradora personal, que me ayudan en todo momento, una duende maligna que siempre está preocupada de mi estilo y mi forma de vestir y una nueva mejor amiga, también su caballero que la defiende a capa y espada y me ayuda a pensar en que es lo mejor, y gane a el amor de mi vida, mi complemento.

-Yo también gane mucho este año, pero lo más importante es la hermosa mujer que me robo su corazón desde que la vi en el avión, como se asustó y me di cuenta que tenía que protegerla, como tenía que asegurarme su edad para sentir lo que siento, como casi la pierdo con un malentendido, como fui tan tonto de esperar tanto tiempo para decirla que la amo.

Sé que pensaran que todo esto es precipitado, y que estoy confiando ciegamente en el, pero yo no puedo mandar en mi corazón, además es un nueva etapa en mi vida, quiero que este amor me enseñe y me demuestre que lo que siento por Edward es verdadero y que durará tanto tiempo como deseo.

-Edward que pasará cuando volvamos y cada uno siga sus estudios donde queda lo nuestro?

-Bella yo se que va a ser una etapa difícil, pero te amo y hasta que tú me digas que no me quieres volver a ver, ese será el momento en el que me separe de ti.

-No te pediría eso, porque te necesito como respirar

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward

"amar no es cuestión de lo que pasa en la vida. es un asunto de lo que está pasando en tu corazón",

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-FELIZ AÑO!

Y ya estoy dispuesta a lo que venga, porque si mi 2011 fue bueno, no me imagino cómo será este 2012, porque si quería empezar algo nuevo, no podría hacer nada sin mi año viejo, es un ciclo si quieres comenzar de nuevo, no olvidare que "recuerda el pasado, espera el fututo y vive el presente". Y estoy muy feliz de que mi vida cambiara gracias a Un encuentro maravilloso.

**FIN**

**Espero que lean y se sientan identificados con la historia, comenten, opiniones, que todo me hace feliz desde un Favorite hasta un Review. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen mis historias.**

**Bueno espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño, me gustaria desearles un FELIZ AÑO quiero que todas esas personitas que se pasan por , que siempre recuerden que la imaginación en muy importante en nuestras vidas, que leer y escribir fomenta tu espiritu, por que te dejas conocer y aprendes a conocer. Así que este 2012 epoca de hacer lo que no te animaste, epoca de esforzarte y sacar adelante tus metas y sueños. **

**Si la vida te da mil razones para llorar, demuestra que tienes mil y una para soñar. Haz de tu vida un sueño y de tu sueño una realidad. Feliz año nuevo 2012. Les desea con mucho cariño **

_**att: Dannyforeverbye**_

_**Y el 2012 se viene con toda!**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
